Treasure Island!
'''Treasure Island '''is a fanmade episode of Bubble Guppies. Plot Mr. Grouper, the Guppies, and Bubble Puppy go to an island called Treasure Island. They find lots of treasure there. Soon, the Guppies start becoming greedy and start fighting for the treasure. Mr. Grouper and his companion Shine then teaches them a lesson about sharing. Opening The episode begins with Molly about to tell the viewers that it's time for Bubble Guppies, when she sees lots of holes in the ground. Gil explains that he is digging for treasure. He accidentally puts his shovel in a pipe, causing water to shoot out. Molly and Gil then announce "It's time for Bubble Guppies!". Episode Plot After the theme song and the title card, we see Mr. Grouper driving a tugboat with the Guppies and Bubble Puppy. The Guppies wonder where they're going. Mr. Grouper looks around for a place to park the tugboat causing the Guppies to be excited. Mr. Grouper finds an island and he parks the tugboat there. He ties the boat to a mooring post while Gil wonders where they are. Mr. Grouper finds a sign that says "Treasure Island". Mr. Grouper tells the Guppies that this island is known to have lots of treasure. Mr. Grouper gives the Guppies shovels. The Guppies and Bubble Puppy go looking for the treasure. Gil and Nonny are looking around near the tide. Gil sees a bump in the ground, thinking that it's treasure. Molly tries to warn Gil, but Gil digs anyway, much to Shine's annoyance. After his digging spree, crabs come out, with a bad temper. They all start pinching Gil, so Gil throws the crabs back into their home and pats the sand back on it quickly. Nonny and Gil goes to the other Guppies while Nonny uses his metal detector. Gil, Goby, Molly, Deema, and Oona are shoveling for treasure. Bubble Puppy is digging for treasure with his paws. While looking for treasure, Gil sees an orca surfacing. So Gil runs to the orca to look in its blowhole to find some treasure. He sees a gold coin and tries to reach it, but accidentally falls in. The orca goes underwater, leaps out, and its blowhole shoots Gil and the coin out of the water. The coin hits Bubble Puppy on the head while Gil flies into a tree. A coconut falls on his head. Gil goes back to the other Guppies to look for more treasure. Every ten minutes, the pile of treasure grows bigger and bigger until it is half the size of the very palm tree that the Guppies put there. The Guppies and Bubble Puppy decide to finish burying for treasure, since there is too much treasure on the island. Mr. Grouper has the Guppies and Bubble Puppy divide their treasure. Even Mr. Grouper gets his own part of the treasure. The Guppies and Bubble Puppy have fun playing around with their treasure when a group of pirates stop by to warn them about greed, but they ignore the warning. Each Guppy, Bubble Puppy, and Mr. Grouper think about what they will do with their treasure. Molly imagines that she'll get amazing things like a gold, silver, emerald, ruby, and diamond encrusted microphone. Gil imagines that he'll buy every type of chocolate in the world. Goby imagines that he'll be the first guppy in space. Deema imagines that she'll be one of the most rich and famous celebrities. Oona imagines that she'll use her treasure to buy anything for her best friend, Avi. Nonny imagines that he'll become a famous scientist. Bubble Puppy imagines that he'll get every dog toy. Mr. Grouper imagines that he'll become the king of Bubbletucky. Later during naptime, Gil wants to have a bit more treasure to have more chocolate. He tries to take some treasure from Goby. Goby wakes up and notices Gil is trying to take his treasure. They start arguing, waking the other Guppies, Bubble Puppy, and Mr. Grouper. The other Guppies try to take each others treasure. Then they all start arguing and fighting for the treasure. They keep fighting over the treasure until Mr. Grouper stops them. He tells them that they shouldn't be fighting over the treasure. The Guppies give their divisions of treasure back to each other. Mr. Grouper decides to teach them a lesson about sharing. He lets out a whistle, bringing two little fish over where he, the Guppies, and Bubble Puppy are. He takes three coconuts. When one of them fall out of his fins and hits Gil on the head, he grabs the coconut and places them in front of them. The little fish take the two coconuts with only one left. The little fish break the coconut in half and gives the halves to the little fish. The little fish are happy. The Guppies then realize that they should share their treasure just like how the little fish shared the coconuts. After giving back their treasure, they, Mr. Grouper, and Bubble Puppy board the tugboat to go back home. The episode ends with a storybook-like close. Characters * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mr. Grouper * Little Fish * Crabs * Seagulls * Orca * Avi (in Oona's daydream) * Avi's Mother (in Oona's dream) Allusions *The episode is similar to No Toon is an Island (Tiny Toon Adventures) and A Beautiful Mine (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius). *The fight scene is similar to the one from No Toon is an Island and the one from Ugh (SpongeBob SquarePants). Transcript * Little Fish: Bubble Guppies! * Molly: Hi, I'm Molly. It's time for-(hears digging noises) What's that digging noise? (Molly swims over to lots of holes in the sand.) * Molly: Whoa! * Gil: (grunting) * Molly: That sounds like Gil. Hey, Gil! What are you doing? * Gil: I'm looking for treasure, Molly. (goes back to digging; grunting) Hey, what's this? * Molly: Um, Gil? I wouldn't... (Gil sticks his shovel in a pipe.) * Gil: Uh-oh. (Water shoots out, sending Gil flying out.) * Gil: AAAAAAH! (lands on ground) Oof! * Molly: Are you okay, Gil? * Gil: Yeah, I'm fine. (shakes water out of his hair) * Molly: (chuckles) * Molly and Gil: It's time for Bubble Guppies! (Theme Song; Cuts to a blue background. The little fish swim up.) * Little Fish: "Treasure Island"! (The little fish swim away as the blue background goes up, revealing Mr. Grouper driving a tugboat with the Guppies and Bubble Puppy.) * Mr. Grouper: (humming) * Gil: Mr. Grouper, where are we going? * Mr. Grouper: (laughs) Oh, don't worry, Gil. You'll find out when we get there. * Gil: (to Molly) I can't wait for us to get there! * Molly: Me too, Gil. * Mr. Grouper: We're here! * Gil: Whoo-hoo! * Oona: Yay! * Molly: Yeah! * Goby: Awesome! * Deema: Alright! * Bubble Puppy: (barks) * Oona: Look, Mr. Grouper! A mooring post! * Nonny: Mooring posts are used to tie boats to them. * Mr. Grouper: Then, that's where I'll park! * Mr. Grouper: Everybody off! * (The Guppies and Bubble Puppy get off the tugboat.) * Gil: Whoa. Where are we? * Mr. Grouper: Maybe this sign will tell us. Hmm. "Treasure Island". * Molly: Treasure Island? * Mr. Grouper: Yes. You know, this island is known to have treasure buried here. * Goby: I knew it! * Deema: Well, what was this island originally named before treasure was buried here? "Island"? (laughs) * Mr. Grouper: The island didn't have a name until the treasure was buried here. * Gil: Wow. I'm excited to find it! * Oona: ''We're ''excited to find it. * Bubble Puppy: (barks) * Molly: Bubble Puppy wants to find it too. * Mr. Grouper: Well, here are your shovels. (gives the Guppies shovels) * Nonny: Can I have a metal detector with my shovel? * Mr. Grouper: Yes you can. In fact, I brought some metal detectors if anyone wants them. (goes to the tugboat and gets a metal detector with a green handle) (gives it to Nonny) Here you go. * Nonny: Thank you, Mr. Grouper. * Mr. Grouper: You're welcome. (Nonny goes to Gil who is at the tide.) * Nonny: Hi, Gil. * Gil: Hi, Nonny! I'm looking if there's treasure over here. Look! I see a bump! Treasure must be in there. * Molly: Uh, Gil, I wouldn't do that if I were you. * Gil: Relax, Molly. I know there's treasure in there. * Molly: But, Gilly... (Gil digs the sand and grumpy crabs come out) * Gil: Uh-oh. (the crabs pinch Gil) Ow! Hey, ow! * Molly: (laughs) * Gil: (grunts) Gil throws the crabs back in their home. He quickly pats the sand back on.) * Gil: On second thought, I'll dig over there. * Nonny: I'll go too. (Gil and Nonny go to the other Guppies and Bubble Puppy.)